Sweet Nothing
by iGoogleZayn
Summary: This is a oneshot, late for Valentine's Day. Reuce, GeCe, and Tynka. (:


**Hi everyone! (: This is a Reuce oneshot, for Valentine's Day. I know it's super late, but I forgot to upload it. I'm so sorry! Enjoy & review! (:  
**

Rocky's POV:

I opened my locker, and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Rocky, _

_Roses are red, violets are blue. _

_Love never crossed my mind until the day I met you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

"Awwh," I said aloud. I wonder who wrote this for me. Hopefully I figure it out soon.

It was the 11th of February, and I couldn't wait until Valentine's Day. I was so excited because the note could actually mean something, then again, who in the world could it be?

"Hey Rocky!" CeCe called out from the other end of the hall. She ran over to me and noticed the note in my hand. She took it from my hands and read it. After about 15 seconds, CeCe gave me a huge grin. "Awwh, looks like someone has a crush on Rocky! But who is it?"

"CeCe, how am I supposed to know? It's a secret admirer," I stated.

"Yeah, isn't that a person's name?" CeCe asked.

I face palmed. "CeCe, a secret admirer is a person who writes anonymous notes to you, but doesn't actually tell you who they are. It's not an actual person's name," I explained.

"Psh, I knew that," CeCe flipped her hair.

The bell rang for class, and I walked to Math. The math teacher, Mrs. Hayes, was speaking. "Now, we will use the equation, y=mx+b, to figure out this problem."

I quickly wrote it down and solved it write away. I raised my hand and Mrs. Hayes called on me to go up to the board. As always, I got the answer correct.

"Pop quiz, everyone! This one is about a very special holiday that's coming up this week. And that holiday is Valentine's Day! What better way to start off the week?" The teacher said as she started handing out the papers. I got mine, and smiled because I did my research on Valentine's Day.

Question one was: _How did "Valentine's Day" get its name?_

'Easy,' I thought. I wrote down: _Valentine's Day got its name after Saint Valentine, who secretly married couples. People threatened to kill him for doing this, so people threw him in jail. Before he died, the daughter of the prison guard used to come and talk to him. On the day of his death, he wrote a message to thank her for her friendship and loyalty, and signed it, "Love from your Valentine."_

The next question was: _What is Valentine's Day associated with?_

I wrote: _Hearts, love, and Cupid._

The last question was: _Do you like or dislike Valentine's Day, and why?_

I had to take some time to think. Then, I picked up my pencil and wrote: _I like Valentine's Day. Even though I might not get a Valentine, life could surprise me. I believe in miracles and I think it's possible that I could get a Valentine. _

I turned in my paper, and then sat back down at my desk. I tapped on the desk, simply because of boredom. All of a sudden, someone threw a ball of paper at me. I didn't know who it came from, but I read it.

_Hey, Rocky. (:_

_- Deuce_

I smiled a little and replied.

_Hey. (:_

I waited patiently until Deuce threw the paper back to me.

_So, who's your Valentine?_

I frowned.

_Sadly, I don't have one yet. But I think CeCe does. She's been talking a whole lot about Gunther lately._

I threw the paper to him. He started writing back, then tossed it to me.

_Yeah, I heard they have a thing. Apparently, they made out in the hallway on Friday, and they weren't alone._

I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. CeCe was something else.

I didn't have time to reply because the bell had rang. It was time for lunch, and I was getting my lunch out of my locker. Nothing was there, no note, nothing. Maybe my secret admirer will leave me something tomorrow.

I walked to the cafeteria, and found CeCe, Gunther, Ty, and Tinka sitting at our normal table. "Hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Where's Deuce?" I asked.

"He's over there," Ty pointed to Deuce walking towards our table.

Just then, I started blushing. Wait a minute, why was I blushing? Was it because of how perfect his hair looked today? Or how cute he wore his smile on his face whenever he saw me? No, he's a friend, and just a friend.

"Hey everyone," Deuce smiled as he took a seat next to me.

"Hi," I blushed a little, but he didn't seem to notice. Okay, so maybe I had a tiny crush on Deuce. But that's totally normal when you have a guy best friend, right? Only the thing is, he's been my friends for years, and I've been starting to like him more than a friend now.

I started eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then CeCe began talking. "I have an announcement, guys. Gunther and I are Valentines!" CeCe literally screamed, and Gunther had a huge smile on his face.

"That's adorable!" I commented.

CeCe pecked Gunther on the lips, and he put his arm around her. They looked so cute together. Ty had his arm around Tinka, and then I noticed something. Deuce and I were the only ones who weren't in love like everyone else. Everyone seemed to have been struck by Cupid and fall for each other, but nothing has happened to Deuce yet.

I'm pretty sure Cupid struck me hard. I couldn't stop thinking about Deuce. Every time I tried to think of something else, my mind always wandered back to Deuce. Deuce, Deuce, Deuce.

x

(After school)

I had no homework for the night, and I was relieved. My phone buzzed, and I read the screen. There was a text from Deuce.

_Hey Rocky. (: What's up?_

_- Deuce_

_Nothing much, just chilling at home. What about you? (:_

_- Goody Two Shoes_

_I'm just bored out of my mind. Can I come over?_

_- Deuce_

_Sure, no one is home right now. _

_- Goody Two Shoes_

_I'll see you in a few minutes. (:_

_- Deuce_

I smiled as I read our conversation. I decided to pass some time by fixing my hair and make-up. I had to look good, even if it wasn't necessary. I waited a few more minutes, and then the door bell rang. I opened the door and Deuce greeted me with a hug.

I smiled and we pulled away. Hugging him was like hugging a stuffed animal. His hugs were warm and inviting. I never wanted to let go of him when he hugged me.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm really tired, and my parents are going to be in Cuba for Valentine's Day, so that leaves me alone at home for a few days. I wanted to come here because I was alone at my place," he sighed.

"Deuce, you know you could've just asked to stay here," I laughed.

"Well, if you say so," he smirked, and grabbed his backpack. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"I'll take it and put it in my room," I said, as I brought his stuff to my room.

I came back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Deuce sat down next to me. "I'm so tired," I said. "I'll be going to bed in my parents' room, and you can have my room for the night.

"Thanks," Deuce said, as I walked to my parents' room to go to sleep.

x

I awoke to find Deuce shaking my arm lightly for me to wake up. "Rocky, wake up," he said.

"I'm awake," I smiled, got up, and got ready for school.

X

(At school)

As I was walking in the hallway to get to my locker, there was a dozen of red roses taped to my locker. I blushed, and smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

x

(Lunch)

"Hey guys, guess what?" I asked the crew.

"What?" Ty asked.

"I have a secret admirer!" I exclaimed. "I got a sweet letter yesterday, and a dozen of roses today."

"That's so sweet! If only you knew who it was," CeCe sighed.

"I wish I knew who it was, but that would spoil the surprise. Guess I'll just have to wait until Valentine's Day," I said.

"Which is in two days!" CeCe exclaimed.

x

(At home with Deuce)

"I swear, whoever is my secret admirer is the sweetest guy ever," I said and smiled.

"Yeah, that was a sweet thing for them to do," Deuce said.

"I'm going to bed," I replied and smiled.

"See you in the morning," Deuce smiled.

I woke up on my own this morning, and found Deuce eating breakfast. "I'm so sorry that you had to eat breakfast by yourself. I could've made you something at least," I said, and felt guilty.

"It's okay, I made cereal for you. Your favorite, Lucky Charms," Deuce said.

"Thanks," I said as I ate my cereal.

"So, did you sleep good?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me stay here, Rocky," Deuce said.

"Oh, it's no problem," I replied.

x

(At school)

CeCe and I happily ran through the hallways just to see what was in my locker. I quickly opened my locker and I found Ferrero Rocher chocolates, my favorite. I wonder how my secret admirer knew these were my favorite.

"OMG!" CeCe screamed while crazily slapping my arm.

"Ahh!" I screamed too, and smiled throughout the rest of the day.

x

(At home)

Deuce's POV:

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Rocky.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm tired. But I'll be willing to stay up tomorrow night," she smiled.

A few minutes later, she started falling asleep, and her head was on my shoulder. I figured that I should be heading to bed, too. I grabbed a blanket from my backpack, and put it over Rocky. I got a pillow from her room and placed it under her head.

I went to her room to fall asleep, and be prepared for tomorrow.

x

(Morning)

Rocky's POV:

I woke up to find Deuce sitting at the edge of my bed, on his phone. "Good morning," I yawned.

"Morning," Deuce replied. "Hey Rocky, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, about the secret admirer thing. Umm, uhh. It was me," he responded.

My heart skipped a beat. Did he actually just say that he is my secret admirer? Oh my gosh, he did!

"It was you? You wrote me the letter, and gave me the roses and chocolates?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave you all of those. And I have to show you something. Look outside of your window," he said.

I looked outside and in the snow was written, 'Rocky, will you be my Valentine? Love, Deuce.'

"Awwh, of course!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, and I got something else for you," he said. He had a box and he opened it. There was a necklace in it, and it was an infinity sign, and my name was on it.

"Awwh, this is so cute. I love it, Deuce!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you love it," he took my hand as we walked down the stairs and went outside.

We were now walking along the beach, holding hands, and we were cold. "Here, take my jacket," he said.

"Thank you, Deuce," I replied.

We began watching the sunset, our hands still locked together. "Rocky, I know we're still young, but I think I love you."

I smiled and blushed. This was the first time that a guy told me that he loved me. "I think I love you, too," I said, while he leaned in and he kissed my lips. This was my first ever kiss, and it felt amazing. There were sparks when our lips touched, and my heart raced.

We broke apart. "That was perfect," we said simultaneously, and smiled.

(At school)

Deuce held his hand out to me, and I took his in mine. We walked down the hallway together, and I heard a lot of people cheering and shouting.

"Rocky! Oh my gosh, you guys look so cute!" CeCe shouted while she walked up to Deuce and I with Gunther.

"Thanks, girl!" I smiled.

(Lunch)

"Hey guys," I said, while sitting at our lunch table next to Deuce.

Ty gave me a look. "We're Valentines, Ty," I clarified.

"Okay," Ty looked relieved.

"Hey guys, want to hang out at Crusty's after school?" CeCe asked.

We all said yes and smiled.

(Crusty's)

"Hey guys, Rocky and I are going to go outside for a few minutes. We'll be right back," Deuce said, taking my hand.

He got down on one knee. "Mi amore, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, and held a heart locket necklace in his hands.

"Yes! I'll be your girlfriend, Deuce!" I shouted and jumped into his arms.

He kissed my lips, and then we went back into Crusty's.

CeCe must have noticed my uncontrollable smiling, so she spoke up. "What went on out there?"

"Well, Deuce and I are a couple now," I stated, smiling.

Before anyone could answer, the waitress came to our table. "Vegetarian pizza for my beautiful girlfriend," Deuce said.

The rest of them ordered, and then we waited for everyone's reactions. "Awwh that's adorable!" CeCe said, and Tinka smiled.

Gunther smiled and said, "Good for you two!"

"I'm cool with it, as long as you don't break her heart," Ty said.

I was so relieved about Ty's response. I was glad that he didn't freak out about it.

We held up our drinks.

"To us," I said.

"To us," Deuce said.

"To us," Ty said.

"To us," Tinka said.

"To us," Gunther said.

"To us," CeCe screamed and we all clinked our glasses together.

"Happy Valentine's day, guys!" I exclaimed, as Deuce kissed my cheek and hugged me.

**So, there was my cute one shot. I know it's long, but tell me what you think of it in the reviews. (:**


End file.
